cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sedar
Sedar is a very large and older nation at 57.521 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Nation Link: Sedar |- |'Capital City' || Sheltonia |- |'Alliance' || NPO |- |'Nation Strength' • Approximate Ranking |1,292.432 (4/4/06) 81 |- |'Founding' | February 6, 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler | Communism President Celton |- |'Religion' | Confucianism |- |'Official Language' || Sedarian |- |'National Anthem' |By the Light of Thy Sword |- |'Political Parties' | The Nationalist Party of Sedar |- |'Population Happiness' Description |21.10 Your population is in love with you. |- |'Area' • Total | 152.680 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Soldiers | 3,067 Supporters 2,615 Working Citizens 452 Soldiers |- |'Number of Tanks' |45 |- |'Infrastructure' |296.03 |- |'Technology' |10.03 |- |'Environment' • Description | Your nation enjoys a very clean and healthy environment. Your citizens are happy and more numerous as a result. |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $87.23''(a strong economy)'' $62.81 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 96.20% |- |'Currency' | 1 Rupee ($) = 100 Rupeans |- |'Resources' • Connected | Oil & Pigs Gold, Gems, Wine, Silver, Fish, Water, Furs, Spices |} Founding There are a number of local myths detailing the founding of Sedar, however historic research reveals evidence that Sedar was likely founded by an alliance of nomadic tribes banding together for mutual defense and prosperity. The largest of these tribes, the Shelts, exhibited a great deal of advanced technology and organization for its time, giving it what seems to have become a leadership role in the alliance. The nation of Sedar grew from these humble beginnings into the powerful and technologically advanced nation it is today. Sedar Government The government of Sedar has gone through a number of phases throughout the growth of the nation, ever changing, growing and advancing to meet the needs of the people. A significant but shrinking portion of the population favors a Republic form of government, however the majority strive for a classless social communist organization. The government of Sedar has grown steadily more powerful as it continues to serve the needs of the people. Sedar Religions Confucianism is the official religion and dominant philosophy of the Sedarian people, who hold strongly to the concepts of filial piety and loyalty. In addition, a large portion of the population practices Sikhism, following the wisdom of the Ten Sihk Gurus. The Sedarian Sikhists follow the belief in the one God, outlined in the teachings of the Holy Guru Granth Sahib. Sedar Ethnicity The people of Sedar are primarily of Greek descent, descended from members of the Shelts and other nomadic tribes. Sedar Economy Sedar has a very strong economy, centralizing around oil and pigs. A bulk of the economy also revolves around the import of gold, silver, gems, spices, and furs which it processes and exports for a hefty income. In addition, Sedar has extensive imports of wine and fresh water. History February 6, 2006 Sedar becomes internationally recognized as a sovereign nation. The people of Sedar quickly grows in size (both land and population) as they discover their national identity, form their government, and nationalize their religion. The government of Sedar forms diplomatic relations with many other powerful nations, and joins the alliance of the New Pacific Order. Sedar continues to grow in strength and power, developing advanced infrastructure and technology, until it is one of the top 100 nations in the world. March 21, 2006 Fierce rains throughout Sedar pose a serious problem to Sedarians as the rivers and lakes begin to flood onto the streets and highways and into the homes of desperate citizens. The Sedar government takes action to build dams and levies in the vast areas prone to flooding. Unfortunately, the flooding has caused a huge damper on the economy, stunting the future growth and development of the nation and raising the costs of infrastructure significantly. Allies Sedar has formed a close alliance with the following nation: * Kalland, ruled by Kaladce. In addition, Sedar has sworn to come to the defense and aid of its trade partners before all others: * Nekcihc, ruled by Johnnybigone. * Red China, ruled by Premier Sung KaShing. * Catalunya, ruled by Girona. * Dufern, ruled by BigIdea. Sedar has also declared allegiance to the NPO and its leadership. Sports Sedar boasts nationally sponsored baseball, basketball, and hockey teams. Baseball The Sedar Oaks are a part of the Dean Division in the Gibson League, along with New Atlantis Squids, the ToS Pastries Eclairs, and the Brazil Expos. * Cybernations Baseball League - The Sedar Oaks Basketball * Cybernations Basketball League - The Sedar Timbers * Seeded #1 in the Cybernations Basketball League * Season Results - 1 Win, 1 Loss Tall as redwoods, strong as maple, and agile as cork, the All-Stars from Sedar are what every young Sedarian dream of someday becoming. Basketball has practically evolved into a religion in Sedar as young "Sedarlings" attend year-round basketball camps in hopes of emulating their awe-inspiring heroes. Only time will tell if this group of self-proclaimed "gods among men" will be able to survive in the International arena. Season Highlights: Game 1 vs Elmo Kamikaze - Win (74 - 65) The Timbers had a big man who could not be stopped in the clutch, a 7'1 man among boys named Justin Wibert. He had 23 points, 12 rebounds, and 8 blocks, putting up arguably the best stats so far in the tourney. Game 2 vs Master Revan Jedi Knights - Lost (78 - 87) Overtime The evening ended in a huge surprise when the 1 seed fell in the first overtime decision of the tournament. The Jedi Knights stayed strong through the entire game, but played their best basketball all year in the overtime period, and the Jedi Knights prevailed over a deep Timber squad. The Timbers 7'1 center Greg Smith pounded in 27 points, while the Knights 6'2 guard Frank Mickal poured in 35 points, most from three pointers and foul shots. Hockey * Second International Hockey Championship - The Sedar Redwoods Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order